The present invention is directed to automatic flow-control systems. It applies particularly to automatic faucets.
The human hand functions disproportionately as a disease carrier. But the hand's propensity to transmit disease can be largely suppressed simply by effective hand washing. This fact is well known to public-health authorities, who have accordingly expended considerable effort in promulgating regulations and information to encourage the public, and food workers in particular, to exercise proper hygiene in this regard. Prominent among such efforts is the posting of signs in food workers' rest rooms that urge workers to wash their hands.
Such personnel should not just wash their hands but also do it effectively. To a great extent the effectiveness depends on the washing operation's duration, so efforts have additionally been made to sensitize food workers in particular to the desirability of is observing a minimum hand-washing duration.
While these efforts have undoubtedly produced a higher public-health level, considerable room for improvement remains. Human behavior being a central factor, compliance can be spotty.